


baby follow me into the water,

by MetaAllu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brainwashing, Clones, M/M, Master/Pet, Other, Owned Fucktoys, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaAllu/pseuds/MetaAllu
Summary: Keith comes awake slowly, curled up against one of his owners. He’s not sure which one, but he can Shiro nearby, gasping, high-pitched and needy the way he does when one of their owners is playing with his hole. Keith flutters his eyes open to see one of them licking away at his cock and another fucking him open on their fingers.





	baby follow me into the water,

**Author's Note:**

> There's a bright side  
> To every wrong thing  
> If you're looking at me through the right eyes  
> Darkness in my name  
> Don't you want to play on the cool side?  
> Don't be so shy
> 
> \- Siren, Kailee Morgue

Keith comes awake slowly, curled up against one of his owners. He’s not sure which one, but he can Shiro nearby, gasping, high-pitched and needy the way he does when one of their owners is playing with his hole. Keith flutters his eyes open to see one of them licking away at his cock and another fucking him open on their fingers.

“Mmm,” Keith mumbles tiredly, rolling onto his side. His owners chuckle at him softly.

“Still tired, little one?” one of them whispers.

“Don’t wanna get up,” he mumbles in answer.

“You don’t have to.”

“That’s right, Keith. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

Keith sighs and sinks back into the arms that have him wrapped up. He’s given water and food, and he listens to the sounds of Shiro’s little cries and gasps, then his little whimpers of “Please, please, more. I need- Please-” his cries as he’s filled, his muffled moans as someone grows impatient and fills his mouth.

Keith’s life here with his masters is so perfect. He can barely remember a time before this. He remembers it, faintly, of course. The pain, the war, the loss. Here, there is none of that. He can not remember, anymore, the reason for his resistance. It’s been so long.

“Shiro,” he sighs sleepily and Shiro hums in answer. He reaches out with a sweaty hand and kisses him with sticky lips. Keith moans, pushes into Shiro’s mouth with his tongue and tastes their owners on his lover’s mouth.

“Shiro,” he breathes again.

“Keith,” he answers.

Keith smiles against his mouth.

“Good morning,” he breathes. “How are you today?”

“Amazing,” Shiro answers, tone dreamy and distant in that perfect way that makes Keith’s heart flutter. “You?”

“Amazing,” Keith echoes, then pulls him in closer. “Kiss me.”

Shiro kisses him, and around them, their owners reach out to caress them.

**Author's Note:**

> come play on [twitter](https://twitter.com/fishgrayson).


End file.
